Return To Wonderland
by frostlesskiss
Summary: When the Undertaker gives them a magical potion said to 'fix and internal problem', Sebastian and Ciel return to Wonderland. But will it fix Sebastian's desire to kill his master? And what happens when Ciel is no longer able to call his demon for help? And if that wasn't enough, Wonderland will soon be destroyed if they don't fix their problems in time! Sebby/Ciel and Grell/ Will
1. Return To Wonderland

Author's Note: Hey people! How's it going? Lately I've been on a search for Ciel in Wonderland fics with the pairing of Ciel and his smexy butler Sebastian. However, I couldn't find any ones where the characters were the same as in the OVA. So, I decided to write my own! Enjoy! LUV U! 0

* * *

England. Full of all types of people. The pure. The evil. Children. Adults. Sinners. Liars. Kidnappers. Yes, England was indeed an interesting place. A woman walked past with her son not far behind, a huge smile on the toddler's face. He was talking energetically about a new toy from the Funtom Company, eyes full of happiness and energy. His mother chuckled and nodded. She would have to buy it for him for his birthday. Most likely having to work overtime just to afford the small toy for her little angel. The small boy continued to talk enthusiastically about the new item.

"And it has a little bow tie around it's neck! And and eyepatch! It's such a cute bunny! Oh! Can I get it mother?" His mother smiled and nodded.

"Of course, sweetie"

The boy laughed happily, glad he could get the thing he wanted. They walked past two figures as they continued on. One had black, raven hair. He was tall, had red eyes, and was indeed very handsome. Smooth, angelic skin caught your eyes, and he held his head high as he walked by a smaller male. The other, definitely not as tall as his companion, had blue/grey hair. His eyes were an ocean blue. They were deep, and told a story, holding many emotions in them. Eyes that had seen many things that they shouldn't have. He had an eyepatch over one of his eyes, and milky skin. You could tell he was a proud boy. The taller looked down at the smaller.

"Bocchan, if I may ask, where are we going?" He asked, voice like silk. Without looking up at the other, the smaller answered.

"To do some research, haven't I told you that already Sebastian?" The crimson eyed man, now known as Sebastian, chuckled.

"Yes, but if my lord can be a bit more specific. As in where, and why?" he said, amusement clearly in his tone. Ciel glared at him.

"We're going to the Undertaker. He examined the bodies, he should be able to give us a few clues on this matter" he stated. Sebastian nodded, understanding. As Ciel turned his head back to look where he was going, Sebastian observed his master. Yes...his eternal master. His eyes went a bit cold at the thought. After that whole incident with Hannah, the bitch, he was now chained to this brat forever.

_"Sebastian, this is an order, eat my soul right now!"_

_Sebastian looked up at his master, eyes widened._

_"Until you eat the very last drop of my soul, you are still my butler. Do you understand __Sebastian?!__"_

_The demon butler bowed on one knee, a smirk on his face as he put a hand over his heart. "Forever yes, my lord"_

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the memory. He played into their little trap, like a fool. Had his master known at the time of their little plan? He must have. Why else would he give such an order?

_Hannah fell off the cliff, a smirk on her face and his master in her arms. Sebastian's hand was outstretched, eyes wide as the demoness talked._

_"As my lord's contract stipulated, Ciel will come back to life. But now he will live forever as a demon"_

Sebastian held in a growl. They did this to him. His bocchan's precious soul...the soul he worked so hard to sculpt, to create and grow...the beautiful, delicious, mind blowing soul that he obsessed over. That he protected. That he craved...was now gone. Forever locked away from his grasp. And now...now he had to be a butler for all eternity, for a fellow fiend of hell. The thought was enough to bring one to tears. And the smell...oh god, the smell. He could still pick it up from his master's body. Taunting him, calling him, turning him into a withering mess. His eyes glowed a pinkish red, pupils turning into slits.

Hate. So much hate he held for his bocchan. The person that made him fall even lower into the pits of hell. Ciel was just a permanent reminder. A reminder of the masterpiece that was his soul. The wonderful work of art that he would never get to taste. He remembered, he remembered how whenever his master had gotten hurt, blood falling from the wound, he could taste the soul that was trapped within that body with a simple lick. He imagined what would happen if he just killed his master. How beautiful he would look in red. He could have a feast, drinking the blood that held the taste of his meaning in life. He smirked at the thought. Then he could be free of his little bother of a master. Don't get the wrong idea, it's not like he didn't hold a special place for his bocchan. He was the most interesting human he'd ever served. Proud, never afraid, and held eyes that had seen way too much. Sebastian held much respect for Ciel, but in the end all he the young earl was is food. A meal.

It was settled. When the time was right, he would kill his master. He would be free of the nuisance that mocked him. Then he would be able to do as he pleased. Find another bocchan, another soul to devour. Another soul to craft to perfection. He chuckled, feeling truly pleased with himself. Ciel looked at him, annoyed.

"What's so funny?" He asked, clearly irritated. Sebastian's smirk was still in place.

"Nothing at all my lord" he responded, voice purring with amusement. Ciel felt a small shiver run up his spine. He decided he didn't like that smirk.

Stopping in front of the Undertaker's shop, Ciel sighed. "Well, come on. Let's be done with this already" he said, walking inside.

"Of course, my lord"

It was dark inside, with the exception of a few lit candles. Ciel looked around, the silver-haired Shinigami no where in sight.

"Undertaker!" He yelled. A chuckle was heard from a coffin in front of them. A hand pulled it open, long black nails gripping the top as someone peaked through.

"Ah, if it isn't the young Earl Phantomhive. The bodies here told me you were coming" the ancient death god stated. "To whom do I owe the pleasure of your presence today?"

He came out of the coffin, chuckling a bit as his bangs covered his eyes. Ciel spoke, ignoring the fact that he just came out of a coffin. The Undertaker was always doing stuff like that.

"You can thank the 'Angel of Death' for that" he replied with a slight sigh. Undertaker's grin grew wider.

"Ah, the 'Angel of Death'. Killed several children and is still looking for others to harm" He sighed. "Ah, how sad. They're in a better place now..."

Ciel nodded. They all shared a moment of silence for the young ones before he spoke. "Do you have anything that can help us catch this person?"

Undertaker thought for a bit. "Well, I hear she attacks as soon as it's dark enough. She goes to a random nursery, doing the deed. She always slices in the neck. It's sad, poor young ones will suffer longer that way. She's an animalistic one...must be loony too...she is also said to only kill those who are suffering. The children exclaiming 'I wish I was dead' or 'I'd rather die than do this, not have this, etc...' Then she strikes, killing in order to 'free them from their suffering'. Hence giving her the title 'Angel of Death' " he explained.

Ciel nodded, the new information definitely helpful. The Undertaker sighed.

"That's all I know, however..."

The Earl nodded, turning to leave. "Thank you anyway. This is definitely help-"

"Wait just one second, young one" the silver Shinigami interrupted. "You still haven't paid me" He chuckled, his body shaking a bit.

Ciel sighed and nodded, rubbing his temple. "Sebastian..."

The demon bowed. "Of course, my lord" He was about to tell a joke when Undertaker stopped him.

"Ah ah ah~ That won't be the payment this time" he cooed. Sebastian and Ciel looked at him confused.

"Then what do you want? Money?" Ciel asked, getting annoyed. The man just laughed.

"No, I don't need that. You see, I've recently made a potion. And I want to test it to see if it works" he said, pulling a bottle out of his robe. It had a blue, sparkling liquid in it. Ciel examined it for a bit.

"What is it supposed to do?"

"Ah, it's supposed to fix a dilemma. An internal one" Well, he didn't exactly lie. But he didn't say the whole truth either. That peaked Ciel's interest.

"A dilemma..."

Undertaker nodded. "Exactly. And if you don't mind I need both of you to take it. The larger testing group the better"

Sebastian was a bit confused but nodded. "Very well..." He took the bottle from the Shinigami and looked at his master for approval. When Ciel nodded he sighed and put it in his tail coat pocket.

"Well, if that's all then we shall be on our way" he said with a bow, before following his master out the door. Undertaker called one last thing as they left.

"Oh! And don't take it until your about to go to sleep!"

With that they were gone. The silver-haired man chuckled, amused. "Ah, this should be interesting..."

* * *

The clock ticked as Ciel sat in his study, going over documents and evidence on the muders. The information Undertaker gave them helped them drastically, to their surprise. Ciel yawned, stretching. His back made a satisfying crack, making him feel much better. He sat in this damn chair for hours. It was tiring. He looked down at the papers, a bored look on his face as he rested his head on his hand.

***Knock knock knock***

Three knocks. That was Sebastian. "Come in"

The door opened, a head peaking threw. "Bocchan, it's time to retire" the silky voice called.

Ciel nodded, thankful for that. He was exaughted. Sleep was just what he needed. He got up, following his butler to his bed chambers. Sebastian opened the door for him, Ciel immediately going to sit on the bed. The demon closed the door behind him, locking the door as well, unknown to the smaller demon. Sebastian bent down by his master, undressing him. He was silent, as he always was when fixing his master's attire. Only this time, it was because he was deep in his thoughts. When he was finished he fetched Ciel's sleeping attire, now dressing the younger. He stood up when finished, Ciel crawling under the covers.

Sebastian bowed. "If that is all my lord, then I shall be on my way"

He was about to blow put the candles when Ciel spoke. "One more thing" he stated. Sebastian turned to look at him.

"Bocchan?"

Ciel pointed to his coat pocket. "The potion..."

Sebastian reached in his pocket, completely forgetting about the liquid the Undertaker gave them. "Of course"

He passed it to Ciel, the boy opening it. He examined it, truly wondering if it was really safe. He sniffed it, earning a chuckle from his butler. He sent him a glare, Sebastian having one finger on his lips to keep from laughing. He looked at his master with amusement. He never ceased to entertain him.

"I assure you, bocchan, there's nothing harmful in there" he stated. If there was he would have smelled it. Though there was something in the liquid that he didn't recognize, the thought making his eyes narrow. Ciel took one last look at the bottle before putting it to his lips. He drunk half of it, swallowing.

"How does it taste?" Sebastian asked, curious. Ciel looked at it, cocking his head to the side.

"It doesn't have a taste..." He shrugged and passed it to Sebastian. The demon took it, looking at it cautiously before drinking the other half. When he tasted nothing, he shrugged as well. Ciel lied down, closing his eyes. Sebastian blew out the candles.

"Good night, my lord"

He was about to leave the room, but stopped himself. He could do it now. He could kill his master. He waited a while, breathing lightly. When he heard light snoring, he knew Ciel was asleep. He walked over quietly, looking down at the Earl. His eyes glowed pinkish red again, a frown growing on his handsome features. His face looked cold, uncaring. He would finally be free of the little brat.

"Goodbye, bocchan"

His hand outstretched to grab the younger, when he suddenly felt light headed. He put a hand to his temple, growling a bit. The room spun, his body feeling heavy. What was happening? His eyesight turned blurry, the room going dark as he collapsed on the bed.

Elsewhere, Undertaker chuckled, knowing the drug was probably in progress by now. "Well...now that you've both fallen to your dreams, lets see where they take you..." He laughed a bit, truly pleased.

* * *

Ciel woke up on the ground, eyes opening slowly. Why did his body feel so heavy? He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around, expecting to see his room. He was surprised to see he was in a room, that definitely wasn't his. It was huge, doors floating in the air and on the ground. They room was colorful. He reconized it, cursing.

"Not here again...I must be dreaming..." He said with a sigh. He pinched himself to make sure he was, but feeling pain, his eyes widened.

"I am dreaming...right?" He stood up, looking around. "If I'm not, then where am I?"

He looked down and suddenly gasped. He was wearing that stupid blue dress again! A white apron type thing on the front, black striped leggings, and black girl shoes. "WHY THE HELL AM I WEARING THIS AGAIN?!" He yelled angrily. He suddenly heard a loud squeal.

"ALIIIIIIIIIICE!" It was a girl's voice. He looked up to see Lizzy, mouse ears and tail on her, charging right at him. She tackled him to the floor, pulling him in a chocking hug.

"Ah, Alice! Your back! I've missed you so very much! And that dress is so cute!" She squealed out. Ciel looked at her, struggling to breath.

"Lizzie?!" He gasped out. She looked at him confused.

"Lizzie? No, I'm the Lady Doormouse" she corrected happily. Her maid came behind her, wearing that revealing dress again.

"My lady!" She called, out of breath from running after her. "You shouldn't run off like that!"

Lizzie paid her no mind, focused on Ciel. Or, 'Alice'. She continued on with her speech about how cute Ciel's dress was when he interupted her.

"Lizzie, as entertaining as your story is, how are you here? Wherever here is..."

She grinned. "Here? Don't you remember Alice? Your in Wonderland!"

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed so far! Tell me what you think! Until next time! See ylu! LUV U! 0


	2. Mr Rabbit? Mr Rabbit

Author's Note: Welcome back to Wonderland my wonderful readers! I hope you like this next chapter! Our favorite Cheshire cat is in it! Enjoy! LUV U! 0

* * *

Sebastian awoke to the sound of movement. His eyes opened slowly, looking at his surroundings. He was in a forest. How did he get here? He cringed. His head hurt, and he struggled to remember what happened before he passed out. As he sat up, he felt a pain in his back. He looked back to see he was sleeping on a tree. Most likely what caused his back pains. He put a hand on his temple, sighing. He was...in his bocchan's room...when he passed out. He tried to remember more, but his head hurt too bad. Why was he in there anyway? Didn't his master already retire? He ran a hand threw his hair, but stopped...silky...he felt something silky. He ran his hand up the appendage.

It was smooth and long. He felt higher, seeing the end was a bit pointy. He checked the other side of his head as well. There was another. They felt like...ears? He looked around him, trying to find something so he could check his appearance. Finding a puddle not too far away, he walked over, stretching a bit as he did so to crack his aching back. He bent over, looking at his reflection. His eyes widened when he saw two, white bunny ears on top of his head.

"Oh my...however did those get there?..." he thought aloud, eyes narrowing a bit. What the hell was going on? Feeling something twitch by his...erm...butt, he felt where his tail bone should be. Fluffy...round...a bunny tail?! Sebastian rubbed his temple. Maybe he was just seeing things. He rubbed his eyes, closing them.

"Okay...when I open my eyes these should be gone" he said. Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...t hree...two...one. He opened his eyes and looked at his reflection. He was taken aback a bit to see that he now had his glasses on.

"...I don't recall those being there before..."

He sighed. Well, this was just getting weirder and weirder. He continued looking at himself. Yup, ears still there. He felt his butt and sighed. And..yes..the tail was still there. Okay, he needed answers. Now. He was about to take off the glasses when he heard a chuckle come from above him.

"Mr. Usagi? Mr. Usagi?" (Usagi means rabbit). He heard the voice before he saw who it came from. But he didn't need to see who it was. He knew that irritating voice anywhere.

"Grell, I suggest you stop fooling around and come out"

He saw a figure form on the tree he had slept on. Red and pink striped tail. Matching ears. A sharp pointed cheshire grin. Flamming red hair. As the Shinigami finished appearing, he spoke.

"Ah~ But I wouldn't mind fooling around if it was with Mr. Usagi" he said. In a flash he pounced, rubbing against Sebastian's leg.

"I've finally found you! Meow~ Meow~ Meow~" he chanted as he continued to rub against the other, to the butler's dismay. Sebastian kicked him off, eyebrow twitching. Great, now his headache was getting worse.

"Grell, where are we? And why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit? Your a disgrace to cats everywhere" he said coldly. Grell moved back quickly, taking on the hurt damsel look.

"How cold! Mr. Usagi is cold! But I have no idea who Grell is! I'm none other than the Cheshire cat! And I'll have you know that many cats wish they were me!" He said, all in one breath. He huffed at the last part and crossed his arms. He got up and looked at Sebastian with a grin.

"But I don't mind what you call me, as long as your calling it out in pleasure~" he said, closing his eyes with a blush as he hugged himself. He trembled. "I'll even be the dominant one, if that's what Mr. Usagi wants" he purred.

Sebastian shivered, a frown growing on his face. "Please refrain from saying such disgusting things" he said, inching back a bit from the delusional cat. "And you never answered my question, where are we?"

Grell placed a hand on his hip, his tail moving behind him. "We're in Wonderland, where else? I think Mr. Usagi must've bumped his head. That must be why he was passed out on the tree..." he cooed, chuckling. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the red head.

"Wonderland?..." he asked, disbelief clearly on his face. Grell huffed.

"Yes! How many times must I say it? You must've bumped your head really hard! You live here after all! How could you have forgotten?" He yelled.

"I live in no such place" Sebastian said simply. Grell huffed, but didn't say anything. The demon put a hand on his chin, deep in thought.

"If I'm here, then bocchan shouldn't be too far away. Right?"

Grell cocked his head to the side. "You mean Alice? I have no idea where that brat is. Probably wandering around with the Doormouse. Or maybe..." he chuckled, smirking. "Fooling around with the black usagi, and his little friend Alois"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the Alice part, but suppressed a growl when he heard Alois. Those two. His eyes flashed, but only for a second before they were back to normal. "Black rabbit?"

Grell nodded. "Yes, otherwise known as Claude" he answered.

The demon frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "That filthy thing. Trying to steal my dinner aga-"

He stopped midsentence. That's right...his bocchan's soul was gone. Hannah had taken it from him. He remembered now. He was going to kill Ciel that night, but he passed out before he could do it. Why did the room suddenly spin though? He thought for a bit before it came to him. Undertaker! He had done this to them! And if this happened to him, then Ciel was definitely here too. But the question was: What would he do when he saw Ciel? He had planned to kill him, so what now? Would he try again when he saw him? Sebastian's silence left Grell a bit concerned. He snapped his fingers in front of the taller male.

"Hello? Earth to white rabbit!" He said, loud enough to get the demon's attention. Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at the stripped cat. He suddenly grew serious.

"Grell, take me to the Undertaker"

* * *

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Wonderland?"

Lizzie nodded. "Of course! Where else would we be?" she said, as if it was obvious. Ciel sighed. Well, it wasn't like he didn't remember the first dream he had in this strange place. He felt pain then too. What made this dream any different? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep anyway. Now all he needed to do was wake up. Lizzie was still going on about cute things when her maid, or the 'Dodo', interrupted.

"Um...my lady, I'm sorry but we must get going. The Queen has summoned us. And, she doesn't like tardiness" she said nervously. Lizzie pouted but nodded.

"Alright then. Goodbye Ciel!" She squealed before running off through one of the doors. Ciel was still thinking until he saw her jet away. He got up quickly.

"Hey! Wait!...Lizzie..." He facepalmed and sighed. "Great, now how am I supposed to get out of here?"

"By using the door of course" came a voice behind him. Ciel turned, but didn't see anything.

"Up here"

There was a flash of black and white before someone landed in front of him. Black tailcoat. Golden eyes. White gloves. Ciel froze. The man smirked.

"Claude?!"

The demon chuckled. "Nice to see you again too" he said. Ciel was about to retort back with a smart comment when he noticed what was on Claude's head. A pair of black bunny ears. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you wearing rabbit ears?..."

Claude looked at him as if he was stupid. "I'm the black rabbit, of course I would have ears. As well as a tail" he said, turning around. Yup, there on his backside was a black bunny tail. Ciel took a moment to stare, before he blushed and realized he was looking at the man's ass. Claude smirked.

"See something you like" he said, before turning back around. Ciel eyebrow twitched, flushing more from anger than embarrassment, but that too.

"No!" He shouted back. The demon looked at the other, clearly amused before he continued.

"So Alice, you were trying to get out of here?" He beckoned. Ciel stopped the rant that was about to come out his mouth and sighed, nodding.

"Yes, but all of them are locked. And there's no key here" he stated. Claude reached in his coat pocket, then pulled out a heart shaped key, holding it out to Ciel with a gloved hand. Ciel looked at the other, raising an eyebrow. Claude rolled his eyes.

"Take it. I won't bite, you know"

Ciel frowned. "I know that already! I'm not stupid! It's just...why are you helping me? It's not like you can still get my soul!"

There was a glint on Claude's glasses as he took a moment to consider it. He looked at the boy, an emotion in his eyes that Ciel didn't recognize before they went back to looking cold and boring.

"Let's just say, I want to win over something other than your soul" he said simply. Ciel stayed quiet, looking at him with confusion. What was that supposed to mean? What else was there to gain besides his soul? The silence made Claude a bit aggravated as he held the key out to Ciel once more, this time with more force.

"Are you going to take it or not? Unless you know of another way to get out of here?" He said, eyebrow twitching. Ciel glared at him before taking the key, turning around to the only door that was placed the right way. He placed the key inside, turning it before he heard a satisfying click. He was about to turn the doorknob when a glove grabbed it for him. He turned to see Claude behind him, his chest against his back. He blushed deeply, immediately turning before Claude could see it. The demon opened the door, holding it open for Ciel.

"After you" he said with a bow. Ciel rolled his eyes before going inside, Claude following him with a smirk.

* * *

After going inside, the door closed behind them and disappeared. They were in a forest, large trees and giant mushrooms surrounding them. Ciel looked around and sighed. This was better than being stuck in a room, but where was he supposed to go now? He had to find Sebastian, but would he have to go on a wild goose chase like last time? Sensing Ciel's discomfort, Claude stepped beside him.

"I suppose your looking for the white rabbit?" He asked, face unreadable. Ciel nodded. The demon frowned.

"Why look for such a rabbit? He will only betray you in the end" he said simply. Ciel glared at him.

"He's my butler, he won't betray me!" He said angrily. Claude raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure?" He responded. "If he's chained to you for eternity, he'll want nothing more than to be rid of you, orders or not" he said harshly. Ciel said nothing, considering this. It was true. Sebastian was a demon after all. What was stopping him from killing Ciel?...He had noticed...he had caught some of the cold looks Sebastian sent his way. Full of anger and hate. Yes, Ciel thought about it when he was in bed. He tossed and turned, uneased and bothered by the thought of the butler killing him someday. Why did the thought of Sebastian hating him upset him so much? After all, he was only a pawn. A piece on the chessboard. Nothing more...right? He was taken from his thoughts when Claude continued. The golden-eyed man bowed, a hand over his heart.

"But me...I shall never do such a thing to you. Let me serve you, get rid of that trash. I will never betray you, and will stay by your side until the end" He looked up at Ciel. He put the Earl's hand in his, holding it gently as he stood in a pose that looked like he was asking Ciel to marry him.

"What do you say, my lord"

* * *

Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Lol. What will Ciel do? Will he accept Claudes offer? Well, you'll have to find out next time! ;) Hope you enjoyed. Review people! LUV U! XD


	3. The Tea Holds The Truth

Author's Note: Hey hey hey people! Welcome back to Wonerland! Thanks for the super nice reviews! Especially you Kawaii-san! Enjoy! LUV U! 0

* * *

Grell looked at Sebastian, clearly confused. "Undertaker?...Ah! You mean The Mad Hatter!" He said with a grin. Sebastian sighed. He wasn't surprised that the silver-haired Shinigami would take that role. After all, he did sleep in a coffin. Grell continued, tail moving behind him.

"I'll take you, he's not far away. And I wouldn't mind seeing the Hare as well~" he cooed, going into his own little world of fantasies. "However, on one condition..." he said, grin growing wider. Sebastian felt a chill go up his spine. He already knew where this was going.

"No" he said simply, face saying he wasn't going to be questioned on this matter. Grell huffed, whining.

"You don't even know what it is yet!" He yelled, ears going flat against his head.

"I don't need to know what it is. I already know it's going to be something that I don't want to do. Now I suggest you stop acting like a cat in heat and get moving" he said, narrowing his eyes. Grell crossed his arms, turning away from the demon as he stomped away.

"Fine!" He yelled angrily. Sebastian sighed, shaking his head as he followed. As they walked, Grell stayed silent. He ranted in his head about how the demon was unfair and needed a lesson in manners. Sebastian just ignored him, following without even giving a glance towards the striped cat. The only sound was their footsteps as they trudged through the unique forest. After a while, Grell calmed down, casting glances toward the other. He sighed and spoke.

"You know, I wasn't going to ask you for anything sexual" he stated. Sebastian looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do I not believe that?" He asked, chuckling. Grell looked forward, pausing a bit before continuing.

"I wanted to ask...for advice..." he said, taking on a bit of a sad tone. Sebastian was a bit shocked that the flamboyant red head was acting so serious. If Grell, the person that continuously goofed off and pranced around like an idiot, was acting serious, then he knew this must've been important. That, or the world was about to end. He looked at the other with curiosity, a bit amused to see this new side of the reaper.

"Advice?" He asked. Grell nodded.

"Yes, you see...I've been trying to get attention from a...well...acquaintance of mine. However, he never spares me even a single glance. And, since your...well, hot and irresistibly attractive~" he cooed. "I thought you'd be able to help me"

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the hot comment, but thought of a way to answer the man's question. "Well, have you ever thought about NOT acting like yourself?" He asked. Grell put a hand on his heart, acting hurt.

"You wound me! Your so mean Usagi!" He said, pouting. Sebastian sighed.

"Just be yourself. How could anyone not notice you?" He asked, hidden meaning in that simple sentence. Seriously, how could anyone not see him? He was loud, annoying, had bright red hair, acted like a horny idiot, need he go on? Grell, however, didn't catch the insult Sebastian said, and lit up.

"You really think so?!" He asked happily. Sebastian nodded, offering one of his charming, butler smiles.

"Of course. Maybe he'll even ask you out...maybe...one day...eventually" he said, smile still in place. Grell grinned.

"Of course he will! After all, I am a more deadly efficient cat than I look! MEOW!(Add a star sign here since I couldn't make one *tears*)" He did his signature pose, tail swishing behind him. However, Sebastian didn't even notice since he was too busy pushing open the gate to where a strange tea party was taking place. Grell gawked.

"Hey! Don't just leave me behind!" He yelled, running after him.

Sebastian walked in cautiously, looking around. There was a table up ahead, and sitting there was none other than the Hare, Mad Hatter, and the Sleeping Mouse. Otherwise known as William, Undertaker, and Ronald. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as his eyes landed on the death god, who only grinned with a chuckle.

"My my, if it isn't the white rabbit? I'm afraid there's no room for you to sit" he said, though there were plenty of available seats surrounding them. The harsh glare Sebastian sent his way was answered with a chuckle.

"I'm only kidding, there's plenty of room" he said, though he got up anyway and offered his seat to the rabbit. Sebastian was about to sit when a slam on the table caught his attention. He looked up to see William, standing up with his hands firmly placed on the white tablecloth. His brown bunny ears twitched as he looked up at Sebastian with a glare.

"There's no way I'm sitting beside that rabbit scum!" he yelled, earning an amused look from said rabbit. Grell cocked his head to the side.

"But your a rabbit too" he said. Will's harsh look snapped to the red Shinigami.

"Do not compare me to him! I am a proud Hare!" He yelled. Grell rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me" he said sarcastically, giving the other a look. Undertaker chuckled.

"How about you two go take a walk until we're finished talking" he offered. Will nodded.

"Fine by me" he said, charging off. Grell followed quickly.

"Wait for me, Hare!"

After they were out of sight, Sebastian turned to the death god. "What did you do?"

Undertaker chuckled. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean? You'll have to be a bit more specific" Sebastian's eyes flashed reddish pink for a moment, before they turned to their original blood red color.

"You know exactly what I mean. You said the potion would remove a problem from our shoulders. You said nothing about it taking us to another world"

The Shinigami chuckled, grabbing the teapot and pouring way too much tea in one of the cups.

"Ah, but it is fixing your problems. You just never asked how it would do so" he said, beginning to put massive amounts of sugar in the tea, causing the liquid to start to spill over, droplets falling on the white tablecloth. Sebastian paid it no mind, his focus on the man adding the sugar.

"Well then how do we get out of here?" He asked, trying to keep his temper under control. He's stayed with his bocchan way to long. He was catching his anger issues. Undertaker only chuckled, holding out the tea to the demon.

"There's only one way. Find the solution to your problem"

Sebastian pushed the teacup away. "I'm afraid I'm not thirsty"

Undertaker held out once more, grin widening. "Take a closer look"

Sebastian took the cup, looking down at the liquid. His eyes widened at what he saw. Memories reflected off the liquid. His memories, of him amd Ciel. The time when they were ice skating, and Sebastian held Ciel over him as they glided over the ice. The acting lesson when they were rehearsing for the play. The time when Ciel wore a dress, and Sebastian held him in his arms as they jumped across buildings in the night sky. The fight with the angel, when Sebastian protected Ciel and hovered over him, asking the boy to close his eyes. And last but not least, the night when the contract had been fufilled, the demon removing his master's eyepatch gently and running a hand over his face. He held Ciel's chin as he moved closer, looking like he was about to kiss his bocchan. The show of memories stopped there, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile at all the good times he had with his master. The last memory reminded him of why he was angry at Ciel, but the other ones still made him chuckle.

"The only thing that can replace a soul...do you know what it is?" Undertaker suddenly asked, taking Sebastian from his thoughts. He looked at the other, a bit confused, but shook his head.

"There is nothing that I know of that can replace a soul" he said, eyes going a bit cold. Undertaker sighed.

"Well, if you don't know, then I don't. You'll just have to find out" he said with a shrug.

Sebastian sighed, raising an eyebrow at the man before he saw the tea start to form pictures again. Only this time, they did not make Sebastian happy. Oh no, not at all. Far from it. It made him want to rip off someone's head, specifically a golden eyed demon. There in the cup was an image of Claude showing Ciel his ass. Then one with Claude right behind his master, arm holding a doorknob. One with him holding open the door for his bocchan. And finally, him in a most misleading position. Holding **his **bocchan's hand, looking up at **his **bocchan while bowing on one knee, a hand over his heart, while asking **his **bocchan: "What do you say, _my lord?__"_

Sebastian looked at the scene before him, eyes narrowing as his face formed a frown. "Trying to steal what's mine again?..." His shadow grew, lurking behind him in an evil frenzy as it grew darker and darker. "Not this time"

He got up abruptly, slamming his hands on the table while doing so. He stormed off, shadow following behind him. Undertaker watched with amusement, a chuckle escaping his lips. After the demon left, he spoke into the empty air.

"The only thing that can replace a soul, is a heart..."

Just then, Grell and William came back, the Hare taking his seat back at the table. Grell looked around. Seeing no one else around but him and the Sleeping Mouse, he turned to the Undertaker. "What did we miss?"

Undertaker chuckled. "Oh, nothing important..."

* * *

Ciel looked down at Claude, eyes widening a bit. He then narrowed then, scowling.

"No" he said simply before snatching his hand away, walking away from the demon. Claude frowned, eyes hidden by his glasses...He smirked.

"Blissful.." he said, a blush on his face as his glasses glinted with the light. Ciel didn't hear him, moving ahead. Claude soon got up and followed, hiding his smirk. Though, many thoughts went through his mind. Thoughts that, if someone could read his mind, they would think he was a pedophile. 'You'll soon realize who you belong with, my lord' he thought, examining the smaller's body. 'Milky skin...white teeth, like skulls...silky hair...slim figure' His glasses glinted again. 'Truly blissful' As soon as he started to think of what he would do to that perfect body, Ciel spoke.

"Do you know where we're going?" He asked. Claude looked down at him, taking a quick glance at the boy's ass before nodding.

"The Mad Hatter should be able to help you, hopefully" he answered, mentally drooling as he saw Ciel's sleeve slip a bit, exposing a slim neck and shoulder. The younger demon, however, didn't notice and kept walking.

"Alright, and where exactly is he?" He asked. No response. He looked up to see the older staring at him. He raised an eyebrow, flushing a bit. "Hello?!" He said, catching his attention. Claude snapped out of it and quickly cleared his throat, finally acknowledging the other's question.

"It's just up ahead"

Ciel nodded, taking his attention off the demon pedophile. They were silent for the rest of the trip, Claude occasionally taking glances at his new found prey. After a bit they saw a large, open gate up ahead, the madmen still having their jolly tea party inside. Ciel walked in, frowning a bit when he saw Claude wasn't following.

"Are you coming or not?" He asked, a bit irritated. Claude shook his head.

"I'd rather not be in the presence of those...imbeciles. You can go on ahead. I'll wait for you out here" he said, not budging. Ciel rolled his eyes, but nodded, going on ahead. He sighed a bit when the first thing he saw was the Undertaker dancing on the table, pouring the others tea while doing so. Quite messily might he add. He was getting tea stains all over the nice tablecloth. Ciel cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the strange group. Undertaker grinned.

"Well well, if it isn't Alice..." he said, chuckling. Grell gawked.

"The white usagi was just-mffgh!" He was silenced by William's hand, the Hare giving him a harsh glare. Translation: Shut your mouth. Grell scowled.

"Mfmfth smbgd mffgh!" Will rolled his eyes at the other's pathetic attempt to talk. Ciel sent them a look, but stopped when Undertaker spoke.

"Hmm...so close yet so far..." he said, amusement in his tone. Ciel frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, getting annoyed. Undertaker just waved his hand in dismissal.

"Oh nothing~" he cooed, beckoning the boy to sit. "Why don't you take a load off. I'm sure it was a long trip"

Ciel crossed his arms. "I'd rather stand"

The Shinigami shrugged. "Suit yourself" He grabbed a teacup, filling it with tea before holding it out to the young Earl. "Tea?"

Ciel took it hesitantly, grabbing the overflowing cup. The death god grabbed a sugar cube, popping it in his mouth.

"So what brings the young Alice here?" He asked with a grin. Ciel took a sip of his tea, licking his lips a bit. Earl grey.

"I'm trying to find Sebastian. But I guess you know him as the white rabbit" he answered, sitting in one of the chairs. Undertaker shrugged.

"Sorry, haven't seen him. But he must be around here somewhere" he cooed, grinning wider. Ciel hid his anger behind a calm face.

"I see..."

The silver-haired man grabbed two handfuls of sugar cubes. He walked over to the small demon, chuckling.

"Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" He asked, catching the attention of the others. Ciel took another sip of tea.

"They aren't similar at all" he answered, without looking up from the steaming cup. The death god smiled.

"Ah, so you remember" He stopped in front of the other, bending down a bit. "Then how about this: What can someone not see that is hidden right under their nose?" He asked. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Will suddenly pulled out a stopwatch. "You have three hours to figure out the answer"

Ciel perked up. "What?" Not this again. Undertaker placed a button in front of the child, a hat going on his head as well.

"Ready, set, go!" He called. William started counting.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6-"

"I THOUGHT I HAD THREE HOURS?!" Ciel yelled, eyebrow twitching. Undertaker grinned at the brown-eared rabbit.

"Hare, I think that stopwatch is off..." William ignored them.

"5, 4, 3, 2-"

Ciel panicked, pressing the button quickly. It broke a bit from the force, but they all ignored it. A buzz was heard as the top part of the boy's hat flipped up.

"A fly!" He yelled out, trying to answer before time was up...They all were silent, the only sound heard being Ciel's breathing. After a while, chuckles were heard. The small giggles soon turned into laughter, and then a fit of cackles. Even the Sleeping Mouse was awake, laughing his head off. Ciel scowled. 'I should've known they would do this again' he thought, eyebrow twitching.

"Let me guess, there was no real answer?" He asked, glaring at them. Undertaker took a moment to control himself, silencing his laughter. He wiped a tear from his eye, shaking his head.

"Actually, there was an answer" he said, still containing giggles. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Well? What was it?!" He yelled, growling impatient. The Shinigami finally stopped laughing, but still grinning his head off.

"Betrayal"

Ciel looked at him, confused. "Betrayal?" He was answered with a nod.

"Yes. Humans never see what's right in front of them. They are deceived by kind words and treatment, forgetting what could be hidden under that mask" He put the cup back in Ciel's hands, putting his handfulls of sugar in it. It shined a bit, images forming. There in the liquid, was Sebastian. His eyes were glowing a pinkish red, pupils into slits. He glared down at Ciel coldly.

**"Goodbye, bocchan"**

He held his hand out, reaching for his master's neck. The flashback stopped there, the image gone. Ciel's eyes widened. Sebastian...he tried to kill him...Claude's words echoed in his head.

_"Why are you chasing such a rabbit?"_

_"He will only betray you in the end..."_

Ciel went silent, eyes becoming distant. He got up, face unreadable. Undertaker chuckled.

"Oh...did this strike a nerve?..." he said, raising an eyebrow. Ciel looked up at him, face full of anger and hatred. He walked away, no, more like stomped away, earning amused looks from everyone. Undertaker waved.

"I hope to see you again, Alice!"

The boy paid him no mind, walking out the gate without another word. He found Claude outside, waiting for him like he said he would.

"Claude!"

The demon turned, raising an eyebrow. Ciel continued.

"I accept..."

Claude smirked. "I'm afraid you'll have to be a bit more specific" he said, though he knew what the other meant. Ciel scowled.

"You will become my new butler! You will stay by my side, be my chesspiece. And you shall never betray me! Ever!"

Claude's smirk grew wider as he bowed, hand over his heart as he again went on one knee. "I shall stay by your side until the end, **_my lord"_**

* * *

**_Author's Note: Hope you liked! What happens now that Claude has become Ciel's butler? Stay tuned for the next chapter! And review pwople! They make me happy! Until next time~ LUV U! XD_**


	4. Jealousy is an Ugly Thing

Author's Note: Hello my wonderful readers! Iv'e decided that I will update this story at least once a week. Hopefully every Saturday, since Saturday's are awesome. What's that? Today's Sunday? Well, I started it yesterday and got lazy, okay! Anyway, enjoy! LUV U! XD

* * *

Sebastian walked angrily through the forest. Well, more like speed walk...actually more of a stomping rage speed walk. His face was plastered with a frown, eyes flashing their trademark pinkish red. How dare Claude touch his bocchan like that?! How dare he look at him like that?! HOW DARE HE EVEN BREATH NEAR HIS BOCCHAN?! This was unacceptable. He let out an inhumane growl.

"That piece of glorified shit" he said, voice sounded a bit horse and demonic. "The thought that someone has touched my bocchan besides me disgusts me"

His shadow grew larger, more frantic and dark. He started scaring away the animals around him. Deer, rabbits, and any other animal unfortunate enough to be in his way ran off or were pushed away. And that was just fine with the demon. Let them run. They should be afraid. After all...he. Was. Pissed. A flash of blonde past him, but it didn't even catch his attention. Whatever it was froze in it's tracks at the sight of Sebastian. The butler paid the scared thing no mind as he kept walking. He needed to find his bocchan right now. Disinfect him. Those filthy spider hands touching his prey like that. Disgusting. He would have to use all types of things to get his bocchan clean. What a bother.

"Hey!"

A voice interrupted him from his thoughts as he stopped walking. He turned his head, looking for the source of the annoying voice that took him away from his plans to split the spider in two. His gaze was met with a intrigued yet startled one. A mop of blonde hair, an orange dress, black shoes, and an apron. Alois stood a few feet away from him, looking at him with interest.

"What has you in such a bad mood?" He asked, though his voice shook a little. Sebastian walked to him slowly, shadow not far behind. Alois stepped back, startled. Step forward. Step back. Step forward. Step back. Before he knew it, Alois was backed up against a tree. Sebastian glared down at him, eyes glowing. He slammed his hands on the tree, earning a yelp from the smaller. An arm was at each of the blonde's sides, preventing escape. The boy almost peed his pants, erm..dress, when the demon spoke, his voice getting louder with each word.

"I suggest you stop worrying about what the fuck is wrong with me, and go fucking control, that _fucking, bitch of a spider, THAT'S WANTS TO FUCKING WHORE BETWEEN FUCKING MASTERS, AND FUCKING STEAL, WHAT THE FUCK IS MINE!" _

With that said he walked away, stomping off again through the forest. Alois' knees buckled, and he slid slowly down the tree, face pale. He breathed shakily as he watched the demon go. He was lucky. With the mood Sebastian was in, he could have killed the blonde if he felt like it. Sebastian growled, making a few birds fly off. Different ways to kill Claude. That's what was going through his mind right now. But no, it wouldn't be a quick death. He was going to make this as slow and painful as possible. Yes...very painful. A smirk crossed his features. He could use all types of torture.

The Head Crusher. An instrument used for torture. With the chin placed over the bottom bar and the head under the upper cap, the torturer slowly turned the screw pressing the bar against the cap.  
This resulted in the head being slowly compressed. First the teeth are shattered into the jaw; then the victim slowly died with agonizing pain, but not before his eyes were squeezed from his sockets.

The Scavenger's daughter. A device that consists of a hoop of iron with a hinge in the middle. The victim is forced to crouch on one half of the hoop while the other half was pivoted and placed over his back. (Imagine being placed into a giant set of iron dentures.) The torturer would use a screw to tighten the hinge, crushing the victim further and further into his involuntary crouch. Eventually, ribs and breastbone would crack and the spine could be dislocated. Sometimes the compression was so great that blood would gush from the fingertips and face.

The Spanish Donkey. When the victim is stripped nakad and then placed on a V shaped saddle. Cannon balls are shackled to their feet, gradualy tearing him in half.

The Judas Cradle, a terrible medieval torture where the victim would be placed on top of a pyramid-like seat. The victim's feet were tied to each other in a way that moving one leg would force the other to move as well - increasing pain. The triangular-shaped end of the judas cradle was inserted in the victim's anus or vagina. This torture could last, depending on the following. This device was rarely, if at all, washed. If the victim did not die quickly enough, or their painful execution was interrupted, they would invariantly die from an infection.

The victim was sometimes rocked or made fall repeatedly onto the "pyramid". This was done so torturers could acquire vital information from the victim. If he or she refused to talk, the torturer would either add more weight to the victim or make him or her fall repeatedly on the device.

Coffin Torture. The victim was placed inside the "coffin". Torturers were well-known for forcing overweight victims into the device, or even making the "coffin" slightly larger than normal to make the victims more uncomfortable. The period of time a victim was to be kept inside the coffin was determined by his or her crime. Very serious crimes, such as blasphemy, were punished by death inside the coffin where the victim was to be kept inside under the sun with animals eating his or her flesh.

The coffin was sometimes placed in a public plaza so the local population would congregate around it and mock the unlucky victim. Sometimes death occurred because of the hatred towards the person as others often threw rocks and other objects to further increase the pain.

The Rack. The rack is commonly considered the most painful form of medieval torture. It was a wooden frame usually above ground with two ropes fixed to the bottom and another two tied to a handle in the top. The torturer turned the handle causing the ropes to pull the victim's arms. Eventually, the victim's bones were dislocated with a loud crack. If the torturer kept turning the handles, some of the limbs were torn apart, usually the arms.

And last but definitely not least: Rat Torture. A cheap and effective way to torture someone was with the use of rats. There were many variants, but the most common was to force a rat through a victim's body (usually the intestines) as a way to escape. This was done as follows:

The victim was completely restrained and tied to the ground or any horizontal surface. A rat was then placed on his stomach covered by a metallic container. As the container was gradually heated, the rat began to look for a way out - through the victim's body. Digging a hole usually took a few hours of agonizing pain for the victim. This almost invariantly resulted in death.

Oh, and there was so much more where that came from. Sebastian imagined Claude suffering from one of these methods. Just the thought brought a smirk to the male's face. Hey, what did you expect? Sebastian was a demon. That charming, sexy, and handsome personality in a human body was just a mask. And what was underneath that mask was none other than a cruel, vile, sadistic, disgusting, revolting, masochistic, psychopathic demon. A demon that fed off of fear, took pleasure in people's pain, and most importantly, tearing apart a young, delicious, extraordinary soul.

The demon's eyes glowed, and he began to chuckle. His body shook from small tremors of pleasure that ran up his spine. Claude in pain. Claude suffering. Claude screaming. Claude bleeding. Claude gasping. Claude struggling. Claude reaching for ripped limbs. Claude dead. Sebastian laughed. He laughed louder and louder, until it sounded like a howling fit of cackles, tears coming from his eyes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAGYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His laughter abruptly stopped, his face deadly serious. His breathing was loud, most likely to gain back the breath he lost from laughing like a Hyena. His shadow stopped as well. All was deadly quiet. Not even the creatures in the strange forest made a sound. They watched silently, petrified. Frozen from fear. Sebastian stared straight ahead, speaking calmly. But that calm was the type that made a chill run down your spine. The calm that held malice. The calm before the storm.

"Claude Faustus, you will pay for what you've stolen from me"

And as if those words were all it took, a large tremor burst threw the forest, knocking down all the trees surrounding him for miles.

* * *

Ciel sighed. His mind was drowning in thoughts. Why was he here? Was this really just a dream? Where was Sebastian? Why did Claude want to still be his butler? What was there left to gain besides his soul? Where was he going to go now? And most importantly, why did Sebastian try to kill him? No...that was a stupid question. He already knew the answer. Sebastian hated him. He meant nothing to Sebastian. All he was is a reminder of the failure in eating his soul. Nothing more. But, he had _always_ only meant one thing to the demon. Food. So why did it always pain him to think about it? Ciel shook his head.

'Enough of these useless thoughts! He means nothing, and has always been nothing. Now he's only a broken chess piece. An old, dusty piece that has been replaced with a new, useful one!' He thought. Though he wasn't sure if he believed himself. He was suddenly taken from his thoughts when he heard the sound of many, loud crashes.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled. A few miles away, hundreds of trees were broken apart, falling to the ground. Claude looked at it with a bored expression.

"Nothing to worry about, my lord. Just a child having a tantrum" he said calmly. Ciel looked at him with disbelief.

"I doubt a child can knock down a tree!" He yelled angrily. He froze when he heard a loud, demonic roar. Claude inwardly cursed.

"Come, my lord. It isn't safe here" he said, reaching for the blue haired male. Ciel looked toward the avalanche of trees. Could it be...

"Sebastian?"

The snarl suddenly stopped. Silence...

"BOCCHAN!"

Ciel's eyes widened. "Sebastian!"

The tress fell one by one, the thing causing them to fall getting closer and closer. Claude cursed out loud this time.

"We have to go!" He said, quickly picking up Ciel bridal style. Ciel struggled as the older demon began running in the other direction.

"Sebastian!"

"Bocchan!"

Sebastian emerged from the trees, running swiftly after them. His eyes glowed when he saw Claude, and Ciel could've sworn he heard a snarl leave the man's lips. Claude's eyes glowed as well. He looked at the other from the corner of his eyes.

"I suggest you end this wild goose chase. There is nothing for you here. Ciel Phantomhive belongs to me now"

Sebastian offered a smirk, aura dark. "Oh I highly doubt that. You see, my young master belongs to me and only me. Just like I, to the very last hair, belong to him"

Claude chuckled. "I'm afraid your incorrect. You see, the young earl has agreed to form a contract with me" he said, picking up the pace. Sebastian ran faster as well, refusing to lose the source of his hatred. His face looked serious, and pissed off.

"Oh? What is it that you want to gain from my young master? You can't have his soul. You should know that by now"

Claude suddenly turned around, running backwards at full speed so he could talk face to face with the demon.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why are you still by his side?"

Sebastian smirked, eyes closed. "A butler who doesn't stay by his master's side, even when there is no soul to collect, isn't worth his salt" A small, knowing smile grew on Claude's face.

"Is that so? Well then, may I ask why you tried to kill Ciel?"

Sebastian froze, almost tripping, but quickly regained his footing. A laugh left Claude's lips as the blood eyed demon smiled, but obviously was putting on a mask.

"I'm afriad I have no idea what your talking about" he answered. Ciel narrowed his eyes and was about to say something when Claude beat him to it.

"Oh I think you do, Michaelis. You see, _my master _has seen it with his very own eyes" he said with a smirk. "Poor thing, you tried to kill him while he slept, a face that said you couldn't care less about him"

Ciel stayed silent, a frown on his face. Yet his eyes held a different emotion. "Sebastian, my orders were that you would never betray me, correct?"

Sebastian's eyes looked down. "Yes, my lord"

"And what exactly did you do?" He asked, frown deepening. The demon looked up, eyes that seemed to be pleading.

"Bocchan, I-"

"ANSWER ME!" He yelled, cutting the man off. Claude watched with a smirk, glasses glinting. Sebastian cringed.

"I...I tried to kill you. But I didn't-"

"YOU DIDN'T WHAT SEBASTIAN?! BETRAY ME?! ALREADY DONE! KILL ME?! IT SURE AS HELL LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE GOING TO!"

"No. Bocchan please, I didn't...I didn't mean to hurt you..." The demon looked sincere, and that made Ciel even angrier, tears filling his eyes.

"BULLSHIT! IF YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME YOU WOULDN'T TRY TO FUCKING KILL ME YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" He yelled. Sebastian cringed again. Ciel glared at him.

"Sebastian, this is an order..." The demon looked up at him, a sense of dread filling him. Ciel snatched off his eyepatch, contract glowing. The sign burned bright on Sebastian's hand as well. The boy looked at him, gaze full of hatred, anger, and malice.

"You will never come into my sight again, and you will no longer be my butler"

Sebastian's eyes widened. They suddenly filled with an emotion that neither him nor Ciel could recognize. He stopped running, slowing down until he stopped completely. He answered in a whisper, the last thing he would ever be able to say to his master.

"Yes, my lord..."

Claude kept running, his bocchan being taken away in the other's arms. The demon and the teenager shared a look, before Ciel looked away, towards where his new piece was running. Claude looked back at Sebastian, and with a smug look, gave the other a smirk. A look that said:

**Checkmate**

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, glaring at the other. His shadow grew again, going into another frenzy. His aura darkened, and so did the space around him. He whispered ten words, but those words meant death for the spider.

**"There are consequences for stealing what is mine, Claude Faustus"**

With that said, another hundred trees were torn apart around him.

* * *

Author's Note: *whistle* Well, Sebastian is pissed. I wonder what will happen next! Wait...I already know. But you don't! Haha! You'll just have to wait fot the next chapter. See you then! Review, favorite, follow, and all that good stuff! LUV U! XD


End file.
